Deseo
by Anya Walker Suede Tachibana
Summary: Piel con piel ellos descubrirán hasta donde el deseo los conducirá... Lemmon. MakoHaru.


Ok... He vuelto xD me abandonó horrible la inspiración pero... sucedieron cosas buenas en la semana y pueh ya estoy aqui... me falta mucho por escribir porque esta fic es parte del reto de los "Semes Caguais" xDD

Es mi primer lemmon, por favor! no me maten... Yo sé que es un reto enooooorme escribir lemmon y para mi lo ha sido. Espero no defraudar jajaja uwu

Ortensio, Juancho, Paamcho y Negro-cun... espero les guste que va con mucho hamor uwu

Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece es de Koji Oji y de KyoAni que... KYAAAAAAAA! gracias por tan hermoso, hermoso, hermoso MOOK... ejem... las dejo xD Lean plox

* * *

Habíamos ya cumplido un año de relación y quise hacer algo nuevo para complacer a Makoto, las sesiones de amor que teníamos en nuestra alcoba habían empezado a subir de tono cuando llevamos el placer a otro nivel probando juegos por sugerencia mía. Al principio, Makoto no quería pues decía que ese tipo de "juegos sexuales" no eran necesarios sin embargo, yo sabía que moría de pena. Leí en sus ojos ese pudor que aún le rodeaba y cuando ambos probamos no pudimos parar.

Esa noche, en la mejor sesión de cama que habíamos tenido hasta ahora, probamos un poco de juego de rol para comenzar. Ya entrados en el tema, le sugerí probar el S&M y aunque sus hermosas orbes esmeralda se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa de mis palabras, me sonrió después para confirmar que había aceptado.

A pesar de que a mi también me consumía la pena, recurrí a quien me podría orientar... Nagisa. Al principio, se rio diciendo "¡HARU-CHAN! ¿En serio harás eso con Mako-chan?" pero después me llevó a una sex shop donde se me abrió un horizonte, la señorita que nos atendió nos mostró diversos juguetes, esencias y afrodisiacos. Cuando nos explicaba el uso de algunas cosas, yo me ruborizaba y Nagisa se impresionaba. Al final, yo salí con unos aceites afrodisiacos y sales de baño mientras que mi rubio amigo, con prácticamente media tienda. Pasamos al súper por un "Buen vino" en palabras y a recomendación de un catador de estos.

Despedí en la estación al torbellino amarillo y me dirigí a casa, esperé a Makoto pues era mi día libre de entrenamiento y él tenía clases hasta las 7:00 pm. Cociné la cena y tomé un baño relajante, calculando el tiempo en el que Makoto se tardaría de camino a casa preparé todo, sin saber que el por su parte también se había informado.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la bañera, escuché las llaves abriendo el departamento.

-¡Haru-chan, estoy en casa!- bajé las escaleras y lo recibí con un cálido beso.

-Hoy es el día, Makoto…- le miré fijamente a los ojos y como siempre, leyó a la perfección lo que quería decir. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pero el hambre y el deseo se reflejaban en sus pupilas.

Conversamos un rato de lo que había pasado en casa y en la universidad respectivamente, cenamos ligero pues necesitábamos no sentirnos pesados para la última actividad de la noche, la que esperábamos con ansias. Me levanté súbitamente del comedor y me encaminé hacia la cocina, donde tomé el vino frio de la nevera y dos copas, Makoto me observó en silencio y al ver que me dirigía a la habitación, siguió mis pasos. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

No supe en qué momento se colocó tras de mí, sentí su cálida respiración en mi cuello y la piel de esta zona se erizó por completo. Al voltearme, atrapé sus labios con los míos para poder saborear aquel néctar que me embriagaba, que me volvía totalmente loco. El beso se hizo más profundo y húmedo, y al sentir que nos faltaba la respiración decidimos separarnos jadeantes y apresurándonos a llevar el oxígeno a nuestros necesitados pulmones. Se quitó la camiseta negra que llevaba y que amaba como se le veía pues los músculos de su espalda y sus pectorales se marcaban tan bien definidos, así como esos brazos con los que me aprisionaba haciéndome sentir deseado y protegido a la vez.

De repente, sacó una cinta negra del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y me vendó los ojos, asegurándose de que no pudiera ver nada.

-Solo déjame hacerte sentir como nunca…-susurró mi ojos verdes con una voz tan sensual que no le había escuchado antes. Su húmeda lengua recorriéndome el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda me hizo estremecer, circulaba con ésta cada centímetro de mi cuello y a momentos sentía como mordía muy fuerte, hundiendo sus caninos provocando dolor y placer a la vez.

Poco a poco fue despojándome de la camisa azul que llevaba; besaba nuevamente mi cuello y mientras una mano hacia el trabajo con los botones, la otra acariciaba mi espalda hábil y lentamente. Bruscamente me arrojó sobre la cama y aunque me sorprendió no sentí temor, al contrario, me excitaba.

Al tener vendados los ojos, empecé a agudizar mis otros sentidos. Le oí destapar el vino, después se aproximó a la cama y tratando de no dejar caer su peso sobre mí, se posicionó sobre mis piernas. Me besó nuevamente, esta vez su boca sabía diferente, a vino y vaya que era un buen vino y en sus labios supo a gloria. Me levantó ambos brazos llevándolos a la cabecera, donde los ató firmemente pero cuidando que el movimiento venidero no me hiciera daño. El olor dulzón de las uvas fermentadas estaba inundando la habitación, estaba perdiéndome en ese gustoso olor cuando leves chorritos cayeron sobre mis tetillas. Lo frio del líquido me provocó escalofríos que duraron un momento pues comenzó a jugar con ellas entre jalando y succionando, después las lamia; comenzaba a hacerme jadear entre el placer y el dolor nuevamente, sentía la erección creciente en mí ya habitual traje de baño. Entre roces y caricias, pude sentir la erección de Makoto luchando por salir, ambos nos castigábamos pues el jueguito aún estaba lejos de terminar.

Siguió derramando el vino sobre mi pecho y sobre mi abdomen, el cual se apresuraba a lamer como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Regresó a mi cuello lamiendo y soplando en cada lugar donde dejaba el camino de saliva, ¡Por Dios que se sentía endemoniadamente bien! Solo podía pedir que continuara, teníamos que llegar al final de todo, que se apiadara de mí y de mis ganas de más.

Acarició con el índice la comisura de mis labios y en respuesta los abrí lentamente, aprovechó esa abertura para derramar vino sobre mi boca, el cual bebí con entusiasmo. Me dio unos cuantos tragos más y mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, sentía las mejillas arder y no sabía si era por el alcohol o por el momento bajo mi amado Makoto. Mientras pensaba esto, desabrochó mis pantalones y se deshizo de ellos de un tirón, descubrió el traje de baño pues le oí proferir una ligera risita. En un momento sentí que con leves toques jugueteaba con mi miembro sobre la tela, esto me provocó leves espasmos que llegaban a mi pelvis. Deseaba que tocara más, cosa que el cumplió de inmediato pues hundió los dedos para bajar la prenda, liberando mi pene que tomó para masturbarlo lento, luego rápido. Mis gemidos comenzaban a subir de tono y la sensación de sus besos depositados en la cara interna de mis muslos mientras me llevaba al éxtasis con una mano no tenía precio. El vaivén hizo que entre el arqueo de mi espalda y los gemidos que trataba de ahogar, me corriera en la mano de mi castaño. Tratando de controlar mi respiración, enrollé las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Libérame, Makoto-le dije aun con la voz ronca del orgasmo anterior, acto seguido aflojó el amarre y como pude quede encima de él, besándole con todo el deseo que me provocaba. Bajé las manos hacia su pantalón, sintiendo la dura erección que el también poseía. Con movimientos torpes y dejándome guiar por mi tacto, lo despojé de la poca ropa que aún le quedaba, y tomé con ambas manos su pene que palpitaba caliente en ellas. Sin pensarlo, comencé a dar lamidas a la cabeza, trazando círculos con mi lengua sobre esta.

-¡Ha-Haru!-se quejó, sin embargo callé su queja con un dedo sobre sus labios que después baje lujuriosamente desde su boca hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la mía. Seguí lamiendo, luego a lo largo de su miembro si dejar de lado a sus testículos, escuchar como su respiración se agitaba hasta convertirla en jadeos y que comenzara a vibrar a causa mía me hacía sentir orgulloso, poderoso y que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Cambié las lamidas introduciendo su pene hasta donde la garganta me lo permitiera, succionando hasta que la mandíbula comenzó a arderme, sentí la mano de Makoto subiendo y bajando mi cabeza, aun tenía los ojos vendados y escuchar su respiración y los gemidos saliendo de su boca solo aumentaban el ritmo y en un momento su semilla salió disparada hacia mi garganta, saqué su pene de mi boca y tragué el semen acumulado en mi paladar.

Me recosté con las piernas abiertas para recibirlo y saqué debajo de la almohada uno de los aceites que había comprado en la sex shop.

-Úsalo- le extendí el bote y él lo destapó. Un nuevo aroma a flores y roble invadió de nuevo la habitación y deduje que se llenó los dedos de aquel aceite pues comenzó a masajear mi entrada y sus dígitos resbalaban demasiado bien, aparte comenzaba a levantarme la libido de nuevo y crecía una nueva erección.

No aguanté más, tenía que verlo todo así que me deshice de la cinta que cubría mis orbes. Quería ver sus esmeraldas empapadas de lujuria, lo lascivo que se estaba tornando el ambiente, a Makoto intentando penetrarme con sus dígitos. Consiguió introducir uno, luego dos… hizo tijeras dentro de mí y después fueron tres. Involuntariamente o tal vez consciente de… abrí las piernas hasta sentir un pequeño dolor por el esfuerzo, mis caderas se movían al ritmo de los dedos que danzaban en mi interior. Entonces, sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su pene, que fue entrando poco a poco, haciéndome sentir dolor y que me aferrara a las sábanas, era ese dolor por el cual podía pedir más. Y seguía entrando, rompiendo mi interior, haciendo hervir mis entrañas y no quería que parara, lo mataría si parara.

-¿Estás listo?-Asentí, la respiración y los latidos de mi corazón se habían descontrolado de nuevo. Era lo que menos me importaba ahora, lentamente Makoto empezó a mover sus caderas entrando y saliendo de mí, en cada embestida daba deliciosas estocadas que me hacían retorcer. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaban a llenar la habitación, los míos aumentaban cada que tocaba esa parte profunda que me hacía temblar como loco de placer. Y embestía cada vez más rápido, más duro, más sucio. Tomó una de mis piernas y la colocó en su hombro, dejándome apoyado de un lado. Esto ahondó la penetración y yo sentía que me desplomaba, ahí vino mi segundo orgasmo; lo sentí vibrar desde mi pelvis hasta recorrer la columna, mi semen manchó las sabanas y mi abdomen. Bajó mi pierna y me puso a gatas, tomó con una mano mi cadera y con la otra comenzó a masturbarme. En un arranque, me dio una nalgada que ardió pero aumentó mi excitación. Sudor, piel, deseo, placer era lo que reinaba en la habitación y nuestros cuerpos fundiéndose entre el choque de nuestro vaivén de caderas; siguió masturbándome y al tocar mi próstata en repetidas ocasiones, me corrí junto con él por tercera vez. Su mano llena de mi esencia la llevó a sus labios y lamió como lo más dulce que pudo haber probado. Salió de dentro de mí y ambos nos desplomamos sobre la cama, me acurrucó junto a él. Me besó la frente y me acarició el cabello.

-Estuviste increíble-le dije y sonrió-

-Espero no haberte lastimado Haru-chan-me miró preocupado mientras me llenaba de suaves y cariñosos besos el rostro.

-No, descuida. Me gustó-Makoto me apretó contra su pecho y bostecé.

-Si a Haru le gustó podríamos hacerlo de nuevo-el rio y la habitación se llenó de ese sonido cantarino que producía su risa.

-Si… hagámoslo-bostecé de nuevo-otra vez- cerré los ojos, estaba realmente agotado. Makoto y yo nos acurrucamos de nuevo, desnudos y con sueño. Había sido una gran noche que por supuesto, tendríamos que repetir.

* * *

Espero no haberlas decepcionado... Se aceptan reviews :'3

Gracias!


End file.
